The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0035’.
‘LANZ0035’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0035’ has large sized dark pink flowers, excellent flower production, medium plant size and uniform dense mounded habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0035’ originates from an open hybridization in an outdoor field in July 2013 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was identified as ‘338-1’ a proprietary line having pink flower color and a much smaller plant size. The male parent of ‘LANZ0035’ is unknown.
The seed was sown in February 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., and ‘LANZ0035’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2014.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0035’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.